


A sudden rain shower

by Hold_on_total_eclipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ( ◕ ▿ ◕❀), Cute, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Rain, Slice of Life, hope you enjoy!, i guess, idk im trying something new, is it an AU?, is it canon?, just Markhyuk being cute, the relationship could be platonic, who nows?(shrug emoji)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_total_eclipse/pseuds/Hold_on_total_eclipse
Summary: You're kidding me right?”“Nope. Wish I did though”“Guess we gotta walk then”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A sudden rain shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I'm trying something new with a quite short but cute fic! I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are really appreciated, I have no idea how good this is

“Mark, can you hurry the fuck up?”

“It's not like I can get the traffic light to change faster! and no I’m not going to break the law like you just did!”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, which Mark somehow was able to see from across the street, as he snorted in response.

“There were literally no cars in sight!” He yelled back at Mark.

“No, but it was still red, and what if there suddenly was a car? Besides, there are cars right now”

Donghyuck barely heard him as a red station car passed between them, blocking Mark from his view for a few seconds.

“You can literally- look there are no cars now, you can go now!”

Mark just shrugged and shifted his weight to the other food, as he heard Donghyucks exasperated overly dramatic sigh(hence why mark could hear it from across the road) as he looked up in the sky.

Mark just laughed and shifted his gaze to the traffic light just as it turned green, and he put up a show walking casual and slow across the road.

Donghyuck just let out a frustrated sound as Mark reached him and they both started making their way towards the bus stop.

They were on their way home from a long day, it was already dark outside and they were happy with how much work they had done satisfied with what they had accomplished now that they had worked so hard.

Donghyuck leaned against the fence between the sidewalk and the park as Mark read the sign next to the bus stop. He pulled out his phones and crossed his legs as he put more weight on the thin wire fence, texting the Dream group chat that they were on their way home now, thumb just hitting the send button as he heard a frustrated groan from Mark, looking up just in time to see him slam his forehead against the pole which held the sign.

“What, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked, hopping away from the fence, pocketing his phone.

“We missed the last bus” Mark said, eyes closed as he leaned his head against the cold pole.

“You're kidding me right?” Disbelief evident in Donghyuck voice.

“Nope. Wish I did though”

“Guess we gotta walk then” Donghyuck picked up his phone again “I'm just texting Renjun that- what? I had 30 percent!” Donghyuck held his phone out in front of him, staring in disbelief at the black screen “stupid iPhone” He mumbled the last part to himself as he stuffed it into his pocket again, looking up at Mark expectantly.

“Don't look at me! Mine died an hour ago!” Mark held his hands up as if to show he didn't have a phone working.

For the second time that night, Donhyuck let out a fake exasperated sigh, looking up in the sky, only noticing that the lapis color it had been last time he did it, was replaced with a more dark greyish now.

“I think we better hurry, looks like rain is coming. Did you bring an umbrella?”

“Why on earth would I bring an umbrella? It not like I thought we would end up walking. Why didn't you bring one?”

“Oh, so it's my fault now?”

The playful bickering went on as they walked down the street, starting the around 2km walk they had in front of them.

Donghyuck flinched as the first drop hit his cheek, talking to Mark having temporarily distracted him from the grey sky, but he was brutally snapped back into reality as the next drop hit his nose, soon the drops started falling heavy.

He exchanged a glance with Mark before they silently agreed and started sprinting down the street, puddles forming under their feed making the ground slippery as they quickly got soaked to the bone.

Donghyuck was running barely being able to see anything due to the water in his eyes, the street lights blurring together around him as he just followed Mark’s figure a few steps ahead of him.

“Hyuck!” Suddenly there was a grip on his arm, dragging him in the other direction and he realized that Mark had stopped and he had almost run past him. He followed Mark down the smaller road, as he tried blinking the water out of his eyes. 

Then he was pulled to the side again, and he immediately felt something off, shortly after realizing it was the absence of big drops hitting him from above. He looked around only to realize that Mark had pulled them under a bridge. Looking to his left Donghyuck realized said boy was crouched on the ground leaning against the over-graffitied wall behind them.

Joining him, Donghyuck sat down on the ground across from Mark.

“Guess we are going to stay here for a while”

“Yeah” Mark looked out at the rain still pouring down just meters away from them outside their little safe space, the rain falling so heavy it was like a shower,

Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile as he looked at mark, his side profile looking beautiful even as his black bangs clinging to his forehead, drops rolling down his face. Donghyuck followed a single big drop as it rolled down his nose, before dripping off the tip.

“What are you smiling at?”

Donghyuck looked away from his nose and realized he had been staring. He blushed and hoped the water and bad light would cover it up as he stuttered out a

“Uhm no-nothing”

Mark just smirked at him, and Donghyuck turned away to look out at the water practically making a waterfall from where it was falling from the edge of the bridge.

“It's pretty, too bad we didn't bring a camera” Mark just hummed an answer and Donghyuck turned around, seeing he was busy looking throw his backpack, which had mostly survived the water.

“What are you looking for?” Mark didn't answer him, instead looking through the bottom, pulling out various food wrappers, papers, and other interesting things Donghyuck wasn't sure he wanted to know what was before he pulled out what looked like a small pink plastic square.

“Found it” he yelled and held it triumphantly in the air.

“Uhh, what is it? And have you ever considered cleaning up in your backpack?” Donghyuck looked skeptic.

“Nope, that overrated” Mark said “Besides you never know when you’ll need one of those things. Like this, look. It's a single-use camera”

He held the small square, around half the size of his hand, towards Donghyuck, and as he looked closer he realized that it was indeed one of those cameras they sell at random tourist attractions in bigger cities.

“I brought it in Tokyo some time ago, I had never seen a pink one before so I thought why not? And it seems like it survived the water!”

They both jumped up, enthusiastic about Marks found, both walking over to the aesthetic looking waterfall by the edge of the bridge.

“Come on, pose!” Mark yelled and took a few steps back. Donghyuck placed himself by the water carefully reaching a hand out touching it, only resulting in more water splashing on him, but he figured he was soaked so a little more wouldn’t do any harm. 

He stuck both hands into the water, making it look like he was splitting the flow, causing more water to join the new clinging his clothing as he looked up, the sight of mark holding the tiny pink device in front of his face causing a grin to spread across his face, just in time as Mark clicked the shutter.

They kept going like that, posing, sticking various limps out in the flow of water, splashing water at each other as they almost filled up the storage of the camera. Soon laughter was a more evident sound than the splashing water under the bridge, as the two soaked boys fooled around.

Suddenly Donghyuck foot slipped in a puddle created by all their splashing, his arms flailing as he tried to regain balance, only causing him to pull Mark down with him as he fell, Mark landing on top of him, face centimeters apart as they laughed uncontrollably, water from Mark’s hair dripping on Donghyucks as they held eye contact for a while, smiling wide at each other. 

Then Mark’s foot slipped away and he landed with all his weight on top of Donghyuck, from where he had been hovering above him, and Donghyuck groaned yelling “You're heavy!” before pushing him away only causing more laughter.

Donghyuck looked to the side, finding Mark doing the same and they looked at each other a bit before Mark’s gaze shifted to behind Donghyuck where he saw the rain had slowed a bit down.

“Look! We can go home now!” Mark jumped up reaching out a hand to help Donghyuck up as well, none of them pointing out that it didn't matter how much it rained because they were soaked anyway, so they could technically have gone home from the beginning.

As soon as Donghyuck was standing, Mark let go of his hands running out into the pouring rain yelling “Last one home is a rainworm!” over his shoulder, and Donghyuck cursed and threw Marks backpack over his shoulder yelling “Yah! Mark, you better wait!” before following him out into the rain.


End file.
